


Different Ways to Be a Girl [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Different Ways to Be a Girl' by dapatty.What it says on the tin.Recorded for the "Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII" in February 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Different Ways to Be a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244994) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



**Length:** 3min:04sec

**Download links:** [mp3 (2.8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sm6v6yokcf6x5ro/%5BLeverage%5D+Different+Ways+to+Be+a+Girl.mp3) or [audiobook (3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mr5mnba9g4f5f5c/%5BLeverage%5D+Different+Ways+to+Be+a+Girl.m4b)


End file.
